


A Saints Confessions

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has his doubts about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Saints Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for any errors and my childish sounding writing. Hope you enjoy. Please comment your thoughts.

*

Forgive me father...for I have sinned...

I have sinned everyday for as long as I can remember....

I'm sinning as we speak. Right now as I kneel on this cold concrete ground with my hands folded neatly on my bed. 

The thing about is I don't think I can stop....I don't think I want to even if I could...

I sinned one of the seven deadly sins. 

I sinned it when I was ten. When I saw him getting out of the local pool his dark hair making his eyes blue blaze. 

I sinned when I was seventeen and he got drunk because his first love broke his heart and felt my own heart burn with rage toward the slut but also something else. A small spark I denied the chance to burn. 

I sinned when we turned twenty. It was the first I let into the sins. The sins I had so wildly dreamed of. The sins I had wanted for as long as I could think. The sick thing is I let it happen and didn't stop it.

I'm sinning. But I'm not alone in my sins so I can't help with not feeling a little less guilty. 

I can hear him. Now. He's behind me. I can the soft padding of his feet getting closer. I can feel his skin radiating heat. I feel him kneel directly behind me. I've asked him not to do this while I'm confessing. 

His hands snake around my middle. I can feel his lips ghosting on my neck. 

"Love is never a sin dear brother." he states simply. 

I take a moment to think about it's before responding. Love? Was this love? I thought it was but is it? What if it isn't? Then I'm just trash. 

"I know." And turn to face him lovingly. His face mirrors mine. Love. This is right. It has to be and if...if it isn't? Well then...

...Forgive me father...for I will sin....


End file.
